The Shifting of Shadows
by Taya24
Summary: In the aftermath of Dumbledore's death, darkness begins to spread through the wizarding world. But has it taken over Severus Snape as well? Post-HBP/One shot


**Disclaimer****: The amazingly magical world that is Harry Potter belongs to the equally amazing and magical J. K. Rowling. I just like to play in it. I am making no profit from this work of fiction.**

**The Shifting of Shadows**

**Author****: Taya (Taya24)**

**Summary****: In the aftermath of Dumbledore's death, darkness begins to spread through the wizarding world. But has it taken over Severus Snape as well? [Post-HBP/One-shot]**

_"DON'T--" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them—"CALL ME COWARD!"_

_And he slashed at the air: Harry felt a white-hot, whiplike something hit him across the face and was slammed backward into the ground. Spots of light burst in front of his eyes and for a moment all the breath seemed to have gone from his body, then he heard a rush of wings above him and something enormous obscured the stars. Buckbeak had flown at Snape, who staggered backward as the razor-sharp claws slashed at him. As Harry raised himself into a sitting position, his head swimming from its last contact with the ground, he saw Snape running as hard as he could, the enormous beast flapping behind him and screeching as Harry had never heard him screech—_

_Harry struggled to his feet, looking around groggily for his wand, hoping to give chase again, but even as his fingers fumbled in the grass, discarding twigs, he knew it would be too late, and sure enough, by the time he had located his wand, he turned only to see the hippogriff circling the gates. Snape had managed to Disapparate just beyond the school's boundaries._

_[Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince]_

_Crack._

"Inside. _Now_," Snape growled, pushing the boy forward.

He and Draco had just Apparated from Hogwarts, and were now standing in front of what appeared to be the only house on a long, winding dirt road. The hills that surrounded them seemed to stretch on indefinitely, bringing no sign of life, human or otherwise. The silence and the darkness of the place seemed to press in on them from all corners. There were no stars, no moon. And even though the wind was blowing hard enough to make the trees sway back and forth, they did so without a sound.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he opened the door to the house, his hands and his voice shaking.

"A safehouse," said Snape, pushing Draco through the open door and following him inside.

As Snape shut the door firmly behind them and began muttering several different protective spells, Draco took in their surroundings.

They were standing in a large, crowded room; one side of which contained a stone fireplace, a threadbare sofa, two stuffed armchairs, and an old wooden coffee table. On the other side of the room there was a small kitchen. At the end of the room, opposite the front door, there was a spiral staircase leading up to a second floor and two doors on either side, leading off to other rooms. Any remaining space in the house had been packed with shelf after shelf of books and potions.

Snape completed the spells, and hurried past Draco into the sitting room. He lit a fire with a flick of his wand, and quickly began scanning the shelves. Draco watched nervously as Snape moved throughout the room, examining potions, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked fearfully, after several minutes.

Snape finished inspecting the shelves and turned towards the kitchen. Though he shot Draco a murderous look, he responded, "Why would I do that?"

Draco hesitated, watching Snape uncertainly as he opened and closed the cupboard doors. He swallowed before answering.

"He said if I didn't do it…he'd kill me."

Snape continued to look through the cupboards.

"Do I look like the Dark Lord, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco simply stood and watched as Snape continued his examination of the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked, after a few moments.

"Seeing what is here," Snape replied hastily.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Snape heaved an irritable sigh as he moved quickly from the kitchen towards the door left of the stairs.

"Because any moment the Dark Lord is—_Argh_!"

As if on cue, the Dark Mark flared to life, and the two Death Eaters grasped their left arms—Snape looking irritated; Draco looking terrified.

Snape let go of his arm and continued on through the door. When he came out he was pulling on a black traveling cloak.

"Alright, listen to me," Snape said, addressing the alarmed teenager. "You are not to leave this house under any circumstances, do you understand? You are to stay here."

Draco nodded, his skin looking even paler than usual.

"If I haven't returned by tomorrow evening, Apparate to Hogwarts and find Professor McGonagall. Tell her everything that's happened--"

"Are you mad?!" Draco blurted out. "If I tell her what I did she'll have me thrown in Azkaban!"

"Would you rather try your luck with the Dark Lord?"

Draco stared back at Snape, but remained silent.

"Then you will do as I tell you."

They continued to stare at one another. The boy seemed to know better than to anger the man trying to save his life.

"Okay," Draco replied quietly, looking away from his professor.

Snape gave a small nod and began to Apparate, but before he could complete the process, Draco's voice rang out.

"Wait!"

He lost his balance mid-turn, and nearly fell to the floor. He straightened up and glared at Draco.

"_What_?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I will figure that out once I get there."

"But he's going to want--"

"Draco!" Snape snapped.

Draco closed his mouth and looked away. Snape glanced down at the boy's shaking hand, and then back up at his face. Draco seemed on the verge of tears.

Snape's features softened slightly.

"Just try to relax…There's food in the kitchen."

Draco nodded, still not looking at Snape.

He watched Draco for another moment and then, with a turn and a _crack_, he was gone.

The hall where the Death Eaters were gathered had once been a vast and magnificent ballroom. But gone were the lavish decorations that had once made the place so awe-inspiring, save for a tarnished chandelier set high above the room. The walls had been stripped of their ornate paintings, the once-glistening marble floor was now covered in a thick layer of dust and mud, and the light that illuminated the space on so many occasions had vanished, replaced with a darkness as suffocating as that outside. The spacious ballroom, once the highlight of the majestic country manor, was now being used as headquarters for the Dark Lord and his followers.

Wizards and witches in black robes stood around the room—some in small groups, others off by themselves. At the far end of the room, in a large, throne-like chair, sat the Dark Lord. The snake, Nagini, slithered near his feet.

A few of the assembled Death Eaters wore looks of triumph on their faces…others looked nervous…most just seemed confused as to why exactly they were there.

_Crack._

All heads turned to see Severus Snape strolling into the room. He walked on, straight through the throng of Death Eaters, to the Dark Lord, and knelt before him.

"Good of you to join us, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed.

"My apologies, my Lord." Snape replied, his head bowed.

The Dark Lord continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Very well."

Snape rose and took his place among the other Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord surveyed the hall, taking note of any absentees. When he had finished he spoke to the group at-large. "It would appear we are one Death Eater short this evening."

Many of the Death Eaters glanced around, trying to determine who was not present.

"Knightly," said the Dark Lord, turning to address a large, blonde wizard standing near the wall. The man stepped forward.

"Yes, my Lord?" Knightly replied. His voice was deep and unsettled.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" the Dark Lord asked.

Knightly wrung his hands nervously. "I-I'm, uh…I'm not sure, my Lord."

"Did I not entrust you with the responsibility of keeping track of him this evening?"

Knightly stole a quick glance in Snape's direction.

"You did, sir, _master_, but…"

"So how is it that you do not know his whereabouts?" he asked silkily.

Knightly didn't speak, but turned his head to look directly at Snape. The Dark Lord raised his wand, but Snape took a few strides forward.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault, my Lord."

Once again, all eyes were upon Snape.

"Yes, Severus?" the Dark Lord hissed, his wand still raised.

"As we were leaving Hogwarts I ordered Malfoy to Apparate directly to my home. However, when I arrived I discovered that he had not followed my instructions. I apparently overestimated the boy's nerve."

The Dark Lord gave Snape a long, piercing stare, before lowering his wand and turning his attention back to the group.

The Death Eaters had been watching the exchange with curiosity, and now waited anxiously for the Dark Lord to speak.

"I am sure that many of you are wondering why I summoned you here tonight," he said, taking in the room. "Severus, why don't you tell them?"

Snape inclined his head in the Dark Lord's direction, and turned to the assembled Death Eaters. "A few hours ago some of our number managed to infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A battle with members of the Order of the Phoenix ensued. When I was alerted to the situation, I made it my responsibility to find Malfoy and ensure that the task the Dark Lord had appointed him was completed.

"I found him with Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy Tower. When I arrived it was apparent that the boy was incapable of finishing the job. The Order was beginning to gain and advantage and time was becoming a factor. I forced Malfoy aside so that I could carry out the mission."

Snape paused to look around at his fellow Death Eaters. They were all waiting eagerly for confirmation.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead."

The news was met with stunned silence. Snape turned back to the Dark Lord, who was watching the Death Eaters' reactions. After several moments, it was Bellatrix who broke the silence.

"It's really done? Dumbledore's gone?"

"It's true," Amycus said, smirking. "Saw it with my own eyes."

Suddenly the room was filled with the Death Eaters' muttering.

"I can't believe it."

"The old coot's finally out of the way."

"So what does this mean?"

Many of them came over to shake hands with Snape, and voice their congratulations.

"Well done, Snape."

"You really did it."

"Thanks to you the old fool's gone forever."

"No," Snape said loudly, interrupting the praise. "I was only acting upon the Dark Lord's wishes. It was due to him that tonight's events took place." He paused, ensuring that he had the attention of all present. "The Dark Lord killed Albus Dumbledore."

All eyes turned to the Dark Lord, and the room was silent, but for the wind howling outside.

"Hail the Dark Lord!" a voice near the back rang out. The other Death Eaters repeated the sentiment; their fists raised high in the air.

Silence filled the room once more, as everyone awaited what their master had to say.

"Severus…" he hissed.

Snape strode forward and stood before the Dark Lord.

"You must be rewarded for your accomplishment tonight. Make a request, and it shall be granted."

"You are most gracious, my Lord," Snape replied, "but being given the opportunity to serve you the way I did this evening is reward enough."

The Dark Lord smirked. "Come now, Severus. There must be _something _you desire."

Snape hesitated. "There is something, my Lord…but I'm afraid it would be asking too much."

For a moment, they were silent.

"Go on."

Snape looked the Dark Lord in the eyes as he answered.

"My Lord, I would ask that Draco Malfoy be allowed to live."

Several of the Death Eaters exchanged glances.

Snape continued. "I've known the Malfoy family for several years, and over that time I suppose I've grown somewhat partial to the boy. It is clear he's no Death Eater, and I understand that he failed you tonight…however, I would ask that his life be spared."

A deafening silence filled the room, as the Dark Lord's eyes bore into Snape's own.

After several tense moments the Dark Lord responded, "Do you know where Draco is now, Severus?"

Snape held his gaze, unblinking.

"I do not, my Lord."

The Dark Lord continued to search Snape's eyes, looking for any hint of a fabrication.

Satisfied, he broke eye contact, and leaned back in his chair. "Very well, Severus. The boy may live."

"Thank you, my--"

"However," the Dark Lord interrupted, "his failure cannot go completely without repercussion." His scarlet eyes found Snape again. "Tell me, Severus…how partial are you to the boy's mother?"

"My Lord?"

"I'm thinking that she would make a suitable replacement for her son, don't you agree?"

Snape hesitated for only a moment.

"I do. Thank you, my Lord."

He turned to walk away, but paused, turning back to face the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold as to make an additional request…"

There was a collective intake of breath from the group.

"Another request, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked. "I thought I was being quite gracious, allowing Draco to live. You disagree?"

Snape bowed his head. "Of course not, master. Forgive me."

He turned to walk back to the group.

"What is it, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked, stopping Snape in his tracks.

A slight smirk crossed his features, before he schooled them back into place and turned around.

"My Lord, I would first like to express my immense gratitude and being allowed the use of Wormtail these past months. He's been quite useful. However, of late he has become…less of a help, and more of a…"

To the surprise of nearly everyone in the room, the Dark Lord laughed. "Yes, yes…I understand, Severus. Wormtail's company _can _become rather irksome." The Dark Lord turned to the small man standing nearby. "Wormtail, you're to get your things and be out of Severus' home by tomorrow."

"Yes, master," he replied, glaring at Snape.

Snape bowed his head to the Dark Lord, and retook his place among the Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord rose, his arms outstretched. "My friends…Albus Dumbledore is dead!"

A chorus of cheers met this statement.

"Tonight, we celebrate."

He flicked his wand, and the room was suddenly filled with dozens of tables, weighed down with food and drinks. The Dark Lord grabbed a glass off the nearest table and waited for everyone to do the same. He raised it in the air.

"To Dumbledore," he said mockingly, "the greatest wizard in the world."

The Death Eaters repeated the sentiment with laughter in their voices, and drank to the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"Allecto," the Dark Lord called, setting down his glass, "go and retrieve our prisoners. We need a little entertainment."

More cheers met this statement.

The tension that had filled the room just moments ago was gone, replaced with howls of victory and triumph coming from the group.

And while the occupants of Hogwarts Castle spent the long hours of the night in despair and mourning; the Death Eaters' night flew by in a mixture of drinks, screams, and laughter.

Draco awoke to the _crack _of a wizard Apparating behind him. He leapt from the couch and wheeled around to face Snape, all signs of drowsiness gone.

Snape removed his traveling cloak, and draped it over the back of the couch. He then began to examine his side, where Hagrid's hippogriff had slashed him earlier that evening. He winced has he surveyed the damage.

Draco watched in silence as Snape grabbed a potion off one of the shelves, and began applying it to his injuries. He waited until Snape had replaced the bottle on the shelf and magically repaired his torn robes, before speaking.

"Well?" he asked.

Snape grabbed his cloak off the couch and went to hang it up. "Well what?"

Draco took a breath and stood up taller. "Is he going to kill me?" he asked, his voice as calm as he could make it.

Snape turned to look at the boy. He stared at him for a moment before answering.

"No."

Draco let out the breath he'd been holding and sank into a nearby chair, his head in his hands. Snape observed him as he moved around the couch and sat down in the chair opposite Draco. They were silent for several moments, before Draco looked back up.

"Why not?"

Snape leaned his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. "Because I asked him not to."

"Why did you do that?"

"I honestly have no idea."

They fell into silence once more. After several minutes, Snape opened his eyes and looked at Draco, who seemed about to fall asleep himself.

"You should get some rest," he said. "There's an extra bedroom upstairs. We'll relocate to my place tomorrow."

Draco stared back at him. "Why aren't I going home?"

Snape looked away into the fire. "We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Draco watched Snape a moment longer, before standing and heading for the stairs. He paused half-way there and turned back.

"All my things are still at school."

"We can get you some new clothes tomorrow," Snape replied, continuing to stare at the flames.

Draco continued to stare at Snape.

"I just don't understand why I'm not going home."

Snape sighed loudly and rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "Draco…" He broke off, looking at his former pupil tiredly. "We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Draco looked as if he wanted to say more, but he settled for sighing and turning back towards the stairs. "Fine."

Severus heard the door at the top of the stairs close, and leaned back in the chair, his eyes shut tight.

It had been an excruciatingly long day, and Severus felt every second of it. He fixed his gaze on the flames, and tried to forget everything that had happened that night. But as he stared into the fire, the dancing flames suddenly reminded him of Fawkes the phoenix. He stood up, cursing Dumbledore _and _his damned bird.

Severus walked over to the kitchen to fix himself a glass of firewhiskey, before once again taking his place by the fire.

As he sat, sipping the strong liquid, unwelcome thoughts began to flood his mind…thoughts that even _his _Occlumency skills could not vanquish.

_"It might be possible…for me to help Draco."_

Severus stood up.

_"Will you make the unbreakable vow?"_

He began to pace around the room.

_"…if it seems Draco will fail…"_

He clenched his fist.

_"…will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"_

He ran a hand through his hair.

_"I will."_

He drained his glass.

_"Severus…"_

He grit his teeth.

_"Severus…please…"_

He couldn't breathe.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"AAARRGGH!!!" Severus screamed and hurled his glass against the wall. He watched as it shattered into a hundred pieces. And then, sinking to the floor, Severus did something that he had not done in years…

He wept.

**The End**


End file.
